Talk:Teinai's Crystals
Crystal Wave? Shandy 20:33, 24 March 2006 (CST) Kirin's Wrath is the same as Symbol of Wrath too, maybe they're renaming? 21:59, 24 March 2006 (CST) :And to think I thought all these new skills were going to be unique somewhat. If they are the same skills, just different names, at least you won't have to worry about echoing. :P --Gares Redstorm 22:12, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::It's covering the backs of people who will only get Factions. --Jamie 22:26, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::ANet officially said they would have core skills related to all episodes (Prophecies and Factions for now) that would keep the Factions only players from not being overpowered by those who have both. Last I looked, Crystal Wave and Symbol of Wrath were Prophecies only skills. If they thought Factions players would be overpowered without these skills, they would have kept the name and all and made them into Core skills. --Gares Redstorm 22:38, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::::Crystal Wave II, back by popular demand! --Karlos 22:54, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::::It is funny that they would still make AoE spells especially duplicates. Symbol of Wrath is useless in PvE and now Kirin's Wrath will be too. Where is Balthazar's Radiance(Balthazar's Aura) or Fire Tempest(Firestorm) or Vortex(Maelstrom)? Maybe next expansion *crosses fingers* :P --Gares Redstorm 23:33, 24 March 2006 (CST) There are a lot of spells even in Prophecies alone that are nearly identical except for balancing. Inferno and Flame Burst come to mind; except for numeric differences, they are the same spell. (Yes, I'm calling "range" numeric here.) Given that we don't have the numbers for all of these spells, there's no reason to think they'll be any more similar to the Prophecies versions when released than Inferno and Flame Burst (which do play differently, largely due to recharge time). --JoDiamonds 23:50, 24 March 2006 (CST) List: User:Skuld/Duplicate_skills 14:46, 27 March 2006 (CST) :Last I checked each profession is getting 30 skills for Factions, while the advertisement said "25 new skills for each profession". Thus, the dupes are NOT the 25 new skills, they are additional skills. -SolaPan 15:07, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::Indeed! Counting new necro skills from the Priest of Balthazar (I find this most convenient since I have them all unlocked, so it's easy to look through the list)... 30 skills: 25 are new, 5 are clones (Lifebane Strike = Shadow Strike, Wallow's Bite = Touch of Agony, Vampiric Bite = Vampiric Touch, Defile Enchantments = Desecrate Enchantments, Shivers of Dread = Spinal Shivers). I actually really appreciate the clones, because it makes a lot of new builds. Particularly Defile Enchantments, which makes Curses nuking even more viable. I still don't understand why they made a copy of Tiger's Fury, however. --130.58 16:30, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::: If you have no points in Beast Mastery, Tiger's Fury only lasts 5 seconds but recharges in 10. Having two of them let's you keep up a really high attack for no attribute points (but lots of energy...) --JoDiamonds 05:30, 28 March 2006 (CST) Armor Ignoring? Does this spell ignore armor like Crystal Wave? Frostty1 01:21, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :This spell is an exact copy of Crystal Wave, with only a difference in name. --Ufelder 01:42, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::TY. Adding "ignores armor" to Notes. Frostty1 11:54, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :::Removing it, it's a tad unnecessary. Zulu Inuoe 05:11, 14 October 2007 (UTC)